


This Isn't Normal, But It's Perfect

by TheWriterPerson



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterPerson/pseuds/TheWriterPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Takumi are in a happy relationship after the war, but they both want a little something more. What will the others think of their "experiment"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Normal, But It's Perfect

"A-are you sure this is a good idea?" Takumi asked nervously, holding up the small vial of bluish liquid to his eye-level. He looked to Prince Leo of Nohr, his partner for about a year now. "I feel like we're going to be overstepping a lot of boundaries."

Leo took Takumi's gloved hand. "We'll definitely be overstepping boundaries." He moved his hand to caress the other male's cheek. "But it'll be worth any kind of discrimination we face."

With the war against the dragon Anankos officially at an end, both Nohr and Hoshido, and now the kingdom of Valla, were finally at peace. Of course, the bonds that were formed between the Nohrian and Hoshidan royal families were not quick to break, as the eldest sisters of the two families ended up marrying the eldest brothers of the opposite family. Ryoma and Camilla were even expecting a baby in the coming months. As such, Camilla agreed to move to Hoshido and be their queen. Hinoka did likewise when she married Xander. As for Sakura and Elise, they stayed in their home countries.

Now, Leo and Takumi had been nothing but hostile to each other upon their first meeting. So much so, that they had even declared that they would never be friends. But as fate would have it, they found that the two of them had much in common, and they soon became fast friends.

It was Takumi who eventually confessed his love first. Nerve wracked as he was, he was able to take Leo's hand and tell him his true and honest feelings. Much to his surprise, Leo felt the exact same way.

It was this that prompted Leo to leave Nohr and live with his sister and the royal family in Hoshido. His and Takumi's relationship was questioned at first, since an openly gay couple in the court had been absolutely unheard of. But with time, and some persuasion from Camilla, who thought they were "oh so cute" together, Ryoma granted his brother permission to court the Nohrian prince.

This sequence of events found them where they were now, locked inside their bedroom and contemplating a huge life decision. With the news of Camilla's pregnancy, Leo could tell that Takumi had become rather sour. When asked about it, he skirted around the issue for weeks, not wanting to talk to Leo about it at all. Finally one night, Takumi admitted that the reason he was so down was because their relationship would never permit them to have a child together. Leo protested, saying that they could always adopt one if they wanted to, but Takumi said it wasn't the same. It wouldn't be a child born of them. Of their love and devotion to one another.

"Takumi, I know you want this more than anything," Leo said softly, stroking his lover's cheek once more. "I went to the trouble of tracking down that mysterious apothecary for you."

Takumi scoffed. "Mysterious is one word to describe him. Another one is shifty." He continued to stare at the vial between his fingers. "And how are we supposed to know if this stuff actually works?"

Leo took the vial from Takumi. "Well, that's the thing. We don't." He looked at Takumi as the archer's eyes darted toward the floor. "But it can't hurt to try, all the same."

Takumi looked back up at Leo. "This will be one heck of a thing to explain to everybody."

Leo couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I know." There was a moment's pause. "So...are you ready?"

Takumi's eyes grew a bit wider. "Ready for what?"

"To take the potion," Leo answered. "I think we can both agree that you are best fit for this task."

In an instant, Takumi's expression became frightened. "What? Why me?"

"Well, for one, you're shorter," Leo responded, comparing their heights with his hand.

"What the hell does that have to do with it?" Takumi demanded, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Leo gave the vial back to him. "Please, just do this for us. If it doesn't work it doesn't work, but if it does then I can think of no one worthier of the honor."

Takumi blushed again, this time out of fondness. "Leo...I want this so badly."

Leo wrapped his arms loosely around the shorter prince. "I know."

Takumi uncapped the vial and raised it to his lips, quickly pouring the liquid into his mouth. He pulled a few faces to show his disgust with the taste, making Leo chuckle a bit. When Takumi had finally swallowed all of the potion, he stood very still for a moment, trying to determine if he felt any different. "That can't be all we have to do, right?"

Leo smiled. "You'd be correct about that. The next step is to have intercourse like we normally would."

Takumi blushed again. "O-oh. Okay." Leo wasted no time in undressing the Hoshidan prince and pushing him down onto their bed.

"So do you feel any different?" Leo asked after their round of love-making was finished.

Takumi shook his head against the crook of Leo's neck. "No. Am I supposed to?" His hand found Leo's chest and he rubbed small circles around the Nohrian's pectorals.

"I guess I don't know," Leo admitted. "I just thought you might feel like a tingling in your stomach or something."

"I don't think even women feel a tingling in their stomach right after a baby's conceived," Takumi pointed out. "Only time will tell us now, I suppose."

* * *

And time certainly did tell. Over the next couple weeks, Takumi spent nearly every morning with his head in a bucket, throwing up his breakfast. Leo rubbed his back every time, reminding him that this was great news. It meant they definitely had a baby on the way. Of course, this only served to make Takumi even more nervous than he already was.

For the most part, Takumi was able to keep his nausea hidden well. He only trained when he was sure his retainers would be off doing something else, and he made sure to get up earlier and eat breakfast a couple hours before everyone else would wake up. He mentally noted that eating breakfast was a moot point since it would all be in a bucket a few hours later, but he figured it was better than dry-heaving.

One particular morning, Sakura happened to hear Takumi's sounds of distress from inside his room. Fearing the absolute worst, she flung the bedroom door open and found him in his usual position: sitting on the bed with his head down, holding the bucket on his lap.

"Takumi!" she shrieked, rushing over to him. "Are you okay?"

Takumi's head shot up at his sister's voice. "I'll be fine Sakura," he told her. Then he thought up a lie to pacify her for the time being and to avoid letting her know about his condition. "I think I just caught some kind of bug." He motioned for her to leave, and she reluctantly did so. She seemed satisfied with his answer for now, which Takumi was grateful for.

Later on, Leo returned to their room after taking his breakfast. "Still feeling unwell?"

Takumi gave him a redundant look. "Why do you even ask?" Leo noticed that his face had taken on a very pale complexion. "Sakura came in here."

Leo looked alarmed. "She did? What did she say?"

"I just told her I caught a bug," Takumi answered. "Which in a sense isn't far from the truth. I did catch something."

Leo's face lit up. "That's it," he said, as if experiencing a stroke of genius.

"What's it?" Takumi asked, looking utterly confused.

"I have an idea for how we're going to cover this up for a while," Leo said. "We'll play up this 'sickness' you have. Then, I'll go get you some 'medicine' from the apothecary. I'll explain that the side effects of said medicine include mood swings, increased appetite, and weight gain, which if I'm not mistaken, are all things you'll be dealing with during the pregnancy." The Nohrian prince took a moment to pat himself on the back. "It's a pretty solid plan, yeah?"

"Sure but, for most people when they gain weight it goes everywhere, not just to their middle," Takumi pointed out, gesturing to his abdomen. "Everyone's going to think I've got a tumor or something growing in my stomach."

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it," Leo assured, taking Takumi's hand. "It's not possible to hide this until the very end, anyway. There are certain symptoms that are telltale signs of pregnancy. And since Camilla happens to be pregnant too, she'll probably pick up on them before anyone else does."

Takumi felt another wave of nausea come on and threw up into the bucket once more. "How long is this morning sickness or whatever you called it supposed to last, anyway?"  
"It occurs through most of the first trimester, so...about three months," Leo answered.

Takumi's head shot up and Leo took careful note of the archer's enraged expression. "I cannot put up with this for three months!" Takumi nearly shouted. Leo hoped no one had walked by their room at that moment.

"Shhhh, it's alright," Leo moved to the Hoshidan prince's side and sat next to him on their bed. "I believe in you, Takumi. You're strong. You can do this."  
Takumi continued to glare daggers at the Nohrian prince. "For your sake, you'd better be right."

* * *

Leo would've appreciated it if Takumi's symptoms were a bit more subtle, but it was clear that he had hoped for far too much. The stares immediately commenced when Takumi took three helpings at dinner one night. What's more, he had acted as though there was absolutely nothing wrong with this. Leo watched the scene unfold anxiously, while everyone else watched in sheer amazement, and perhaps a bit of confusion.

"You must've had a hard day of training, Brother," Ryoma commented, slowly picking away at his own meal. "Hinata and Oboro must have decided to really beat you up this time."

Takumi swiftly looked up from his food, and Leo saw a few grains of rice hanging at the corner of his mouth. As inconspicuously as he could, he reached up with his napkin and brushed them away. "Hmm? Oh, yeah I guess so," Takumi replied.

"I'll say," Sakura piped up, still maintaining her timid nature. "Y-you've eaten enough for three people already."

Takumi gave her a small glare. "What? Can't I be hungry?"

Thankfully, Camilla decided to step in and save the two from further arguing. "Now, now. Let's all be civil at the dinner table." She reached for Ryoma's hand and grasped it. "Darling, I think now is a good time to tell everyone the news."

"News, sister?" Leo asked.

Camilla nodded. "Some very exciting news, at that."

Ryoma dabbed his mouth with his napkin. "Very well. Next week we are expecting Xander and Hinoka to come to Hoshido for a visit. Xander and I have peace time negotiations to work through and Hinoka misses her family."

Sakura's facial expression brightened considerably. "Will Elise be coming with them?"

"Of course she will, my darling little sister-in-law," Camilla told her. "I don't think she would miss the opportunity to see her best friend for the world." Sakura smiled and blushed a deep shade of pink.

"How long will they be staying?" Takumi asked with his mouth full. Leo lightly slapped his wrist to discourage his disastrous table manners.

"Well, my business with Xander won't take very long, but Hinoka wishes to spend quite a bit of quality time with us. They plan to stay here for about half a year," Ryoma said.

"Which is perfect, because then they won't have to wait a year or even two to see their little niece or nephew," Camilla added, rubbing her slightly rounded stomach thoughtfully. Ryoma smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Leo suddenly wished he could announce his and Takumi's big news too, and he felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Wow, half a year," Sakura said dreamily. "It'll be great to spend that much time with Hinoka again."

Amidst all the idle chatter, Takumi took the opportunity to discuss quietly with Leo. "Does Xander know about us?" he asked. "I won't be mad if you didn't tell him, even though I told Hinoka."

Leo paled a bit as his lover's eyes stared into his, waiting for his answer. "No, I never told Xander that we're together," he admitted. "When I announced I was going to live in Hoshido, I explained to him that my reasoning was so that I could keep Camilla company. With all that was pushed onto his plate after the war, I didn't want to risk stressing him out even more."

"I see," Takumi said, staring back down at his near empty plate. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore. "What does he think of couples like us?"

Leo sighed, grabbing Takumi's hand underneath the table. "Honestly, I don't know." He stroked his thumb over Takumi's hand, enjoying the feeling of the rough calluses that years of wielding a bow had given him. "But now we have a little bit more to worry about than just if he's willing to accept our relationship or not."

Takumi visibly paled then and quickly stood up. "Excuse me," he said, practically sprinting from the dining hall.

"Brother?" Sakura asked, craning her neck to watch him as he ran. "Oh my..."

Ryoma and Camilla stared after him as well. "Is he alright?" Ryoma asked Leo.

"He should be fine," Leo answered, figuring now would be a good time to put his plan into action. "You see, he's been feeling quite under the weather as of late, so I took him to a doctor in the city. He said that Takumi has a quite rare disease that isn't life threatening, just hindering. Basically, it just causes him to feel nauseous quite often." Ryoma, Camilla, and Sakura all drank up this information, looking genuinely intrigued. Leo took that as a sign that they were believing every word so far. "So then we went to the apothecary to get some medicine for him. However, the medicine isn't without some side-effects."

"And what are those side-effects?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, appetite changes and mood swings are among them," Leo continued. "But despite these things, the sickness will eventually go away."

"So that's why he's been eating like a hog?" Sakura put in, not at all shy about it for once.

Leo squinted slightly at her. "Yes, that's why."

Ryoma 'hmphed' at that. "He'll have to increase his training sessions then, or all that food he's eating will go straight to his gut." Camilla chuckled at that, clearly amused at the idea of a rotund Takumi. "We may be at peace right now, but he still can't afford to let himself go."

"I understand completely," Leo agreed. "I'll relay this information to him."

* * *

On the day Xander, Hinoka, and Elise were due to arrive, Takumi began to see the fruits of his excessive eating when he looked into the full length mirror that morning. His abs were all but gone, and had been replaced with a small layer of flab that protruded ever so slightly. Curiously, he poked it, and frowned considerably when it jiggled.  
Despite having been told by Ryoma to train more, Takumi had actually been training less. Leo insisted that it was best for the baby if he didn't work his body as hard, so Takumi freed up his schedule from training, only going out to the practice grounds three or four times a week. Of course, the lessened amount of physical activity helped the weight accumulate even faster.

Takumi continued to poke and prod at his physique, examining the way it moved. He remembered Hinoka telling him that he had been a bit on the chubbier side when he was very small, but since then, he wasn't sure he ever had as much fat on him as he did now. Body image was never one of his main concerns, but he had no doubt that seeing his belly growing larger every day would hurt his psyche somehow. "You'd better grow big and strong from all this, kiddo," he said, looking down at his stomach. "Daddy's putting in a lot of effort for you."

Luckily, the clothes he normally wore already made him look a little bigger than he actually was, so he didn't have to worry about his pregnancy showing for a while. He would have to be cautious about what he wore during ceremonies, as those garments were a bit more form-fitting. Shaking off the thought, he grabbed his fur wrap and tied it around his waist, thankful that it covered his tummy for the moment.

* * *

"Hinoka!" Sakura shouted as she ran toward her older sister. "I'm so happy to see you!" The younger Hoshidan princess threw her arms around the new Nohrian queen, giggling as she did so.

"I missed you too, Sakura," Hinoka said, returning her hug.

Elise also ran from her place beside Xander and nearly tackled Leo to the ground. "Big brother!"

Leo staggered back as he tried to keep from falling over backwards. "Hello, Elise. Glad to see you, too."

"Where's your boyfriend?" Elise blurted out, making Leo's eyes widen and Xander's head turn almost a full 360 degrees.

"Boyfriend?" he asked, approaching his younger siblings.

Leo gave Elise a death glare. "This is why no one trusts you to keep a secret," he told her.

Elise shrugged her shoulders to her neck and giggled nervously. "Oops."

Xander gave Leo a stern look. "And why was I not told about this?"

Leo sighed, knowing he had to let the cat out of the bag. "Because I didn't want to risk upsetting you. I should've told you but...the reason I moved here was because I fell in love with someone...a man...who also happens to be the crown prince of Hoshido."

"You mean Prince Takumi?" Xander asked. "I knew you two were friends but I never would've thought you'd go...that way."

Leo chuckled nervously. "Well, yes. I did end up going that way." He straightened his back then, getting ready to assert himself in front of his older brother for perhaps the first time in his life. "And I love him so much. No matter what anyone thinks of it, we complement each other very well. Nothing you ever do or say can make us stop loving each oth-."

"Leo," Xander interrupted him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. You have my blessing." He looked over at Hinoka, who was busy chatting with Camilla and feeling her baby bump. "The Hoshidans are our allies now." He gave Leo a quick smile, then joined his sister and wife.

Leo allowed himself to breathe easier now. "That's all I could've hoped for."

* * *

Takumi should've expected that Hinoka would want to spar with him, just like they always had before the war. What he didn't expect was for it to be so unbearably hot that day. As they sparred, Hinoka noticed that he was sweating much more than was normal for him, and his breathing was sporadic and labored.

"Takumi, take your shirt off," she said in between thrusts from her practice lance. "It's too warm for you to be wearing that. You'll get heatstroke."

Takumi shook his head. "I'm...fine," he said in between giant gasps of air. Hinoka dropped her lance then, frustrated with his stubbornness.

"No you're not!" she said, marching toward him. With one fluid motion, she undid the ties holding up his fur, then lifted his shirt over his head. "There, now you won't be so warm..." Her words trailed off a bit as she glanced down at this abdomen. Granted, she hadn't seen her little brother shirtless very often, but she was sure he didn't look like that during the war.

Takumi desperately tried to cover himself, pulling his arms around his midsection. "Hey, quit staring!" he commanded, giving her a dirty look.

Hinoka looked up at his face quickly, noticing that he was visibly flustered. "Sorry," she said. "Why don't we call it a day? It's getting close to dinner time, anyway."

* * *

Late at night, Leo often found himself making runs to the kitchens in order to retrieve food for Takumi. And of course, tonight was no different. Only this time, he heard voices on his way back to their room. Pausing as if he were a bank robber caught in headlights, he slowly peeked around the corner to see who was there. He was surprised to find Ryoma and Hinoka chatting in the hallway. So surprised, that he almost dropped the pile of food resting precariously in his arms.

"I'm worried about him," he heard Hinoka say. "Do you think he's depressed?"

"No, that isn't it," Ryoma replied. "Leo told us that he's on some kind of medicine to treat a disease. One of the side effects has caused him to eat more."

"Oh," Hinoka sighed, sounding relieved. "We'll just put him on a strict training regimen to help him work it off, then."

"I told him to train more," Ryoma said. "He seems to have no interest in it. Hinata even told me that he hasn't been going to the practice fields nearly as often."

"Don't you worry, Brother," Hinoka assured. "Now that I'm here, I'll whip him back into shape, no problem."

* * *

"Leo, what are we going to do?" Takumi asked, his mouth full of tempura. "Even if I somehow lose a bunch of weight, I'm still going to blow up like a balloon."

"I know that," Leo said, pacing the floor. "We have to tell them. I can't have you over-exerting yourself. That could cause serious harm to the baby."

Takumi swallowed the bite of tempura he was chewing. "Xander, Hinoka and Elise just got here, Leo. At least give them a few days to adjust." He reached for the sashimi and took a large bite out of it. "At least for Hinoka, anyway. I can't imagine coming home only to find out my brother of all people is pregnant."

Leo took a moment to glance at Takumi. "You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would."

Takumi took another bite of sashimi. "Honestly, I feel great right now. Like, the best I've felt in a really long time."

Leo rubbed at his chin for a moment. "Well, you are approaching the three-month mark. Your morning sickness is probably starting to go away."

"Thank the gods for that," Takumi said, now digging into the teriyaki that Leo had brought him. He moaned pleasurably once he'd finished off all the food, then lied back on their bed. "If the rest of the pregnancy goes like this, I think I'll be golden."

Leo chuckled softly, lying down beside him. "Well, you do want to be a little careful with how much you're eating, Takumi," he said, wrapping his arm around his lover. "There is a healthy amount that you're supposed to gain, and if you go over that, it stays on after the baby's born."

"That's something else I've been meaning to ask you about," Takumi said. "When the time comes, how am I going to give birth to it?"

"Cesarean section," Leo answered, laughing at Takumi's confused look. "Well since you don't have female reproductive organs, we have to cut your stomach open and deliver the baby that way."

"Oh gods, please tell me you're joking," Takumi said fearfully. His hand brushed over his stomach upon feeling the phantom pains.

"Don't worry about it. We'll put a numbing cream on your belly so you don't feel a thing," Leo assured. He rested his hand on Takumi's stomach and pushed on it lightly. "It's a lot more firm now," he said. "Baby's getting bigger."

Takumi sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "Yep, and so am I."

Leo laughed again, pulling Takumi closer to him. "Don't worry about that. It's all part of the process."

"Do you think everyone's going to be okay with this?" Takumi asked.

Leo frowned slightly and kissed the top of the archer's head. "It may take some time, but I think eventually they'll come around."

"Oh, Leo?" Takumi asked, turning his head towards the Nohrian.

"Yes, Takumi?"

"I'm still hungry."


End file.
